Our research is focused on understanding how the immune system recognizes foreign and self proteins. In particular, we analyze the role played by proteins from the HIV virus on the induction of antibodies the lab studies how proteins expressed by the HIV virus induce antibodies and cytokines (factors that regulate the immune system), and the effect of changing the type of HIV vaccine or the frequency, site or amount of vaccine administered, on the magnitude and fine specificity of the ensuring immune response. This information will assist us in the design and testing of vaccines that ma y help prevent infection with the AIDS virus. Our laboratory is responsible for the review of HIV vaccines and HIV immunotherapeutic agents. The understanding gained by studying how HIV proteins and DNA plasmid vaccines are recognized by the immue system enhances our ability to evaluate these products and recommend how they can be improved.